Integrated circuit packages and other structures such as ball grid arrays (BGAs) may include a first layer bonded to a second layer using one or more solder bumps or solder balls. For example, an integrated circuit package such as a flip chip assembly may include a plurality of solder bumps coupling a die to a die pad at corresponding bump pad traces on the top surface of the die pad. During a reflow process used to bond the die to the die pad using the solder bumps, the integrated circuit structure may collapse such that the die may collapse towards the die pad. One solution to reduce or prevent collapse of the die towards the die pad during the reflow process may include coupling solder mask material to other traces in each inter-bump pad region to control spread of the solder bumps; however, this solution may increase the cost of constructing the integrated circuit package, particularly where precision deposition of the solder mask material is necessary.